There You'll Be
by Pan2
Summary: This will be a T/P, G/B and G/M. If you wanna know more plz read. //She had known she had loved him for quite a few years now. But she had never said anything – to anyone. And now she was going to tell him.//
1. Real Life or Fantasy?

Author's Note: Hey all you DBZ fans!!! Pan-Chan here ^_^ I know I should be working on The Angel Of Death, but I've kinda acquired a little bit of writer's block for it so as soon as I can I'll get back to it! And I've found out that if I start a new story sometimes I get ideas for previous fics; so here's to hoping. ;)  
Anywayz, this is gonna be a Bra/Goten fic, then a Goten/Marron fic. Why? Well....read and find out that. There's also some Trunks/Pan and maybe hints of other character couplings but the ones before this are the main couples.  
I got the inspiration for this fic from the song "There You'll Be" by Faith Hill. It's played at the end of the movie "Pearl Harbour" so I guess a little bit of the movie inspired me to. I, personally, loved the movie. But my aunt, who usually likes the same kind of movies as me, hated it! So I guess you either like it or don't. It's just a case of going to see it and finding out. ^_^  
Please review once you've read my fic and tell me truthfully what you think. No flames please :P Nobody likes them.   
Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT or any of the characters. The song "There You'll Be" is sung by Faith Hill. I'm just borrowing it and it's title for this fic.   
Angry little person who wants on the computer after me: Put the fic on the net already!!!   
Seeya!!   
Pan-Chan!! ;)  
  
  
There You'll Be  
  
Bra snuck quietly into the living room where her brother's best friend slept. He lay on the sofa, snoring quietly, his right arm hanging off the edge and his feet just barely on the cushions.   
She looked at him and wondered why she had not made a move earlier. She had known she had loved him for quite a few years now. But she had never said anything - to anyone. And now she was going to tell him. She did not really care if he rejected her - well she really did care, she wanted to be with him - but she just had to get this off her chest.   
Her feet paced slowly over the carpets, trying hard not to make a sound. She got to the sofa eventually and crouched down beside it. She was very tempted to just leave him there. He looked so peaceful.   
No. She thought. I need to tell him.   
She put a hand lightly on his shoulder, all ready to wake him.   
Suddenly he opened his eyes.   
"I was wondering when you'd come down," he said. Bra was surprised to find he did not sound in the least bit tired. He sounded wide-awake! She jumped up and stepped back slightly. "Where are you going?" he asked. Bra tried to find words, but it was hopeless. She had been robbed of her voice and was useless.   
"I…I…well…uh…you see…-" suddenly a hand was covering her mouth. It was his. She looked up into his eyes and felt her knees go weak. She was about to fall when she felt an arm snake around her waist. It supported her and held her close to his body. She gasped when he clasped a hand around her cheek and forced her to look into his eyes.   
She felt sick.   
Was this for real?  
The one person she truly loved was making her feel loved back. She could not do anything except look at him. A smile spread across his face and Bra was pleased to see him smiling.   
Did he really like her as well?   
She did not have any time to think about that for his lips were placed upon hers. She felt his soft lips on hers and his hand somehow found the back of her head. His fingers entwined in her hair. He slowly sat her down on the couch and kissed her more deeply.   
Bra felt like she had died and gone to heaven…  
  
  
Ok! That was a short little update, but the next one will be longer and out soon, I hope!   
Seeyaz!!   
Pan-Chan 


	2. Morning

Author's Note: Ok I need to be quick here! I'm not meant to be on the net. This is the second instalment to my fic. I hope you like it. Thanks to all the people who reviewed the first part. I would mention names, but that can wait till the next update.   
Disclaimers: Same as the first chapter; i don't own DB/Z/GT or the song "There You'll Be".   
  
There You'll Be  
Chapter 2  
  
…"Bra! Are you getting up today?!" An angry, but at the same time happy, voice travelled through the door. Bra sat up quickly. She rubbed at her eyes and looked at her clock: 10:30am it read. Bra groaned and put a pillow over her head. What a weird dream. Bra thought to herself. Is it trying to tell me something?   
Suddenly the sheets flew off her bed and left her freezing. She squealed and sat up at lightening speed. Her mother, Bulma, stood at the end of her bed. Laughing quietly to herself.   
"Come on sleeping beauty." Bulma said as she walked out of the door. "Come and see the land of the living." Bulma walked out of the room and closed the door. Bra knew she would not get anymore sleep and she was kind of hungry. She grabbed her dressing gown from the back of the door and threw it on. She opened the door and went downstairs.   
The smell of freshly cooked bread, bacon, cereals of numerous kinds and smoke welcomed her. Smoke? She thought. Then she saw Trunks coming in the back door. His jacket was now in shreds and his top was not in much better condition. His training trousers were ripped at the knees and he had several bruises on his arms and face. He slumped down at the table and put his head to rest in his arms. Bulma came over and placed some food and a drink in front of her son and then went back to doing the rest of the breakfast.   
"Vegeta!!" Bulma screamed out the back door.   
"What do you want woman?" Came the angry tone of Bra's father. "I'm training!" Bra shook her head at her father's stubbornness and sat at the table. Bulma went outside to talk to Vegeta just as Goten came into the kitchen.   
"I smell food." Goten said as he pulled up a chair and sat next to Trunks. There was a faint sound of laughter from Trunks at his friend, but soon it was a yelp of pain as Goten bumped into his swollen arm. "Whoops! Sorry man." He began to dig into his meal as soon as it hit the table.   
"No good-morning?" Bulma asked as Goten slurped at his cereal. He gulped down a mouthful and put down his spoon.   
"Morning, " he said. Then he picked up his spoon and started eating again. Bulma and Bra shook their heads at the same time. After they finished eating, the three demi-saiyans went through to watch T.V.   
The doorbell rang and Trunks jumped up and ran at top speed towards the hallway. Bra looked around at the sudden blast of wind he caused.   
"What's he in a rush for? It's only the door." Bra asked Goten.   
"My niece is coming round today," Goten answered before staring at the T.V. again. Bra sighed. Ever since Trunks and Pan got together they were inseparable. They went everywhere together.   
"Didn't he just see her yesterday?" Bra asked. Goten nodded and sighed out loud. "He's completely obsessed." Bra put in as she heard Pan giggling from the hall. The two came back into the living room. Pan was balanced on Trunks' feet and she clung onto his shoulders as he walked them both over to the couch. They both laughed as they tripped up and landed on the soft cushions.   
"Hey Bra!" Pan managed to say through the laughter escaping her mouth. Bra smiled at her best friend and brother. Pan sat in Trunks' lap fusing over all the bruises he had acquired while sparring with Vegeta. Trunks sat laughing along with his best friend and new mate. Bra sighed and went back to watching T.V. "Look!" Pan shouted out, disrupting the quiet atmosphere again. "You can make the star sign of Orion on Trunks' arm." Pan giggled. "It sorta looks like a tattoo." Trunks laughed.   
"I don't think my mother would like that too much." Pan nodded. Goten looked up from the T.V. set.   
"Hey what happened to being sore?" he looked at Pan poking and prodding at Trunks arm and face. "When I slightly hit your arm at the table you squealed in pain! Now you're acting like it's all painted on." Pan licked her finger and rubbed at one of the bruises. She shook her head.   
"Nope. Not paint." She said through giggling as Trunks nibbled her shoulder.   
"I think I can go through the pain just to get the company of my mate. Don't you think Goten?" Trunks looked from Goten to Bra suggestively. Bra immediately blushed at what Trunks was implying. She quickly finished the last of her juice and excused herself to get another glass full. Pan followed her.   
"Hey Bra! What cha doin'?" Pan asked as she jumped into the kitchen after her friend. Bra opened the fridge and reached for the bottle of Sprite.  
"Just getting another drink. Do you want anything?"   
Pan shook her head. "Na. I've just had a mega breakfast at home. Grandma Chi-Chi insisted on a third course." Bra and Pan laughed.   
"Isn't that was Goku used to have every morning?" Bra asked, still laughing. Pan sobered up instantly and Bra noticed her mistake. "Sorry Pan." She said with a gasp. "I didn't mean to bring back the bad memories-"   
"It's alright Bra." Pan assured her friend. "That was one of the good, and funny, memories. I want to remember things like that." Pan smiled and sat down at the table. Bra came over to sit beside her.   
"So how's everything going between my brother and you?" She asked, hoping to start a new conversation.   
Pan sighed and smiled. "Couldn't be better," she said with a stupid grin on her face. Bra shook her head at her friend.   
"If this relationship continues you'll probably end up getting married." Bra and Pan laughed loudly together. Just like old times. Bra thought. Nothing to worry about.   
"One step at a time Bra!" Pan said as Bulma came in the back door. Arms full of plates from Vegeta's breakfast.   
"Hey mom!" Bra called.  
"Hey Bulma!" Pan joined in. Bulma lifted the dishes into the sink and started the tap running.   
"Hi you two!" Bulma said happily as she walked over to the table to join them. She turned to Pan. "I hope my son is looking after you properly." Bulma said sternly and loud enough for Trunks to hear. He came running through at top speed; nearly knocking over everyone in the process.   
"Yes Bulma. He's being quite the perfect gentleman." Pan said. She smiled as Trunks fussed around her. "But I think he could do with a senzu bean or something for all them bruises."   
Bulma laughed. "Yes. I think your father went a bit overboard with the training, didn't he?" Trunks nodded. Bulma stood and went to get a senzu bean from a cupboard. "This is why we always keep spare," Bulma, said; she threw one across the room and Trunks caught it. He stuffed it into his mouth and chewed it. When he swallowed all the cuts, bruises and scrapes disappeared instantaneously.   
"No more tattoo." Trunks joked. Bulma stared questioningly at her son. He shook his head, dismissing his earlier statement. Bulma closed the cupboard and headed out of the room; a few seconds later she popped her head around the doorframe.   
"You guys wouldn't mind going over to see Marron later, would you?" They shook their heads. "Ok. Could you pick up something from her mother for me then?" Bra sighed but then agreed. Bulma left the three demi-saiyans alone. Bra sat at the table whilst Trunks and Pan talked. She sat and looked through at Goten. Not taking her eyes off him for one second. Did that dream mean something? She asked herself. And if it did, what was it trying to say?  
  
  
Ok. Please review. I've been extremly nice, - or at least I think I have - since I have updated twice in one day, and would appreciate the reviews to keep me going.   
Seeyaz next time.   
Pan-Chan 


	3. Marron's House

Author's Note: Hiya all you ppl. Here's the third little edition to my fic There You'll Be. Hope you all enjoy.   
Disclaimers: I don't own DB/Z/GT or any of it's characters. I don't own the song There You'll Be. But I do own the idea for this fic and a Chibi Trunks action figure a about three pounds fifty. WOW! Don't I own alot. ._.  
Ok......on with th fic.  
  
There You'll Be  
Chapter 3  
  
The four demi-saiyans landed just outside Marron's house in a matter of minutes after setting off. They quickly knocked the door and were greeted by Krillin. He brought them inside and shouted Marron down. Trunks and Goten went off to talk, or rather argue, with Krillin and Yamcha about the baseball that was on T.V. and Eighteen was talking on the phone. Pan and Bra went up the stairs with Marron and talked about everything that had been going on in their lives for the past few weeks.   
"So," Pan said through the laughter that carried through the room. "What's up with you Bra?" Bra looked at her friend.   
"Huh? What do you mean Pan?"  
"Aw come on Bra. I know you. You keep looking over at Goten as if he's the only thing left on Earth… so, what's up?" Bra instantly blushed. Marron listened intently and Pan waited for an answer.   
"Well…uh….em….I don't know what you're talking about Pan-Chan…heh heh heh." Bra tried to deny everything. But she could tell by the looks on her friends' faces that none of them were going to buy it. She looked down in defeat. "What do you guys want me to say?" She said sadly. "I don't have anything to ad-"  
"Wanna bet?" Pan said. Bra and Marron looked at her.   
"Well what do you want from me?" Bra asked: hands in the air in utter confusion. Although somewhere deep inside her something was nagging at her thoughts. 'That dream!'   
"Come on, admit it. You like Goten." Pan said to her, nudging Bra's side. Marron pouted slightly, but it went unseen. Bra instantly tried to deny it all again but her brother appeared at the door.   
"Trunks!" She cried. "Did you hear any of our conversation?" She said frightened that her brother would say something.   
"No, why?" he asked suspiciously. "Was it about me?" Bra sighed in relief knowing her brother he would have instantly said something to Goten. Even before she managed to figure out what she was feeling for him. Bra shook her head.   
"What is it you want Trunks?" Trunks pretended to think for a few seconds, as Bra got more infuriated at him. He smirked at Bra's annoyance. "Hurry up Trunks! We haven't got all day!!" Pan and Marron jumped slightly at Bra's outburst but soon dismissed it as a bit of sibling rivalry.   
"Oh yeah," Trunks said eventually. "Me and Goten are going outside to have a little sparing competition, do you guys wanna come with?" Pan instantly agreed; it had been a while since she had a sparring competition. Marron agreed, but said she'd sit on the sidelines and Bra said she might as well come along.   
"You two had better not go easy on me." Pan said as they made their way out of the house. "I may be a girl and younger than you, but I'm just as capable as any of you, right?" Marron and Bra rolled their eyes as Pan shouted at her uncle and mate.   
"She could sure beat them at a verbal war," Marron put in. Pan's sensitive saiyan hearing picked every word up.   
"Would you like to join us Marron." Pan asked her friend. "I'm sure I can take on all three of you." Marron shook her head. She knew Pan would easily beat her since she didn't do much in the fighting area. Instead she followed Bra and sat on a little bench at the side of the garden.   
Pan, Goten and Trunks got into fighting stances all ready to have their little match. Each one's ki flaring and each one's faces twisted into a smirk.  
  
  
So what'd you guys think? Please review.  
Also I have absolutely no idea where Marron lives, so I just made up a little house in my head and decided that's what it would be. If anyone can be bothered telling me in a review for future reference I would appreciate it.^_^Thanx.  
Seeya!   
Pan-Chan 


	4. A Little Fight

Author's Note: Ok... this is yet another short chapter... coz I kinda have writer's block on most of my fics right now.. so You'll all just have to bear with me.   
Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z/Gt or any of it's characters.   
  
There You'll Be  
Part 4  
  
Pan was the first one to rush forward, her hair flying out behind her and her eyes on fire with the urge to fight. She raced towards her uncle and threw a punch. She missed his face and just scraped his shoulder before he could counter attack by hitting her on the back. Pan fell to the ground with a small 'thud', but quickly got up again and started a rally of punches and kicks. Goten counter-attacked all of her moves and swept her feet from under her. Goten was about to deliver the last blow when Trunks came into the fight. He kicked Goten out the way of Pan and kept the attacks coming.   
Goten fought hard against Trunks as they were both as strong as each other. Pan, infuriated at being left out of the fight, started to raise her ki. But both demi-saiyans seemed to not even register it. She screamed as she let out most of her power and flew straight at them, knowing them both over in surprise. She smirked triumphantly and took a victory pose. Both male demi-saiyans looked at each other and then smirked at her before fusing into Gotenks.   
Gotenks came running at Pan with super speed and knocked her down, winding her. Pan gasped and clutched her stomach as she looked at the ground beneath her. 'How can I beat him?' She asked herself. She was not able to come up with an answer as Gotenks' foot came crashing into her ribcage: sending her flying into the cold, salty water. She gasped for air only to receive a mouthful of the sea. Quickly, she sat up and spat out the disgusting liquid. She turned to look at Gotenks to see him standing on the beach, looking proud, and a smirk present on his face. Pan's features tightened into a scowl and she rushed once more at the figure before her. Gotenks stuck out his arm and quickly moved to the side, causing Pan to crash right into the outstretched limb. She fell to her knees and tried to regain a normal breathing pattern. Gotenks separated again into the two demi-saiyans and they both helped her up and over to the bench that Marron and Bra were sitting on.   
"Oh well," Goten said, "that just proves that no one can beat Gotenks! We won again." He smiled triumphantly and gave Pan a pat on the back. She just looked at him with tired eyes and accepted defeat. 'For now…'   
  
  
Told ya it was short. ^^; Please review. And I'll *try* and get the next parts out as soon as possible... of all my fics.   
Seeya.   
Pan-chan ^_^ 


End file.
